Fox vore story
by Clear-blood
Summary: My own little twisted vore story. Nothing to extreme. 2013 Edit: Sorry for not updating it guys. If Part 2 feels kinda lacking, I'll understand. I wasn't really feeling it when I made it. But I did plan to make a Wolf vore where a wolf eats a mouse and/or it's friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Kate, kate!" a voice yelled. Kate turned around to see a familiar rabbit come near her. She felt her belly growl and tried to control it.

"Kate!" Her rabbit friend said, "You have to come see this awesome cabbage patch." Kate stared at her rabbit friend, and said "Cabbage patch?" Her friend hopped closer to her.

"Yeah, a cabbage patch. It's so cool. Come on!" Kate followed her friend from her old, dusty den through the forest to this garden of vegetables. She saw many vegetables growing on the brown fertile soil. How the vegetables shined on the ground. How the sun made steam rise from the water puddle.

"So...What exactly am I supposed to be seeing?" Kate said, lifting up one of her paws to see the dirt underneath her fur.

"Come closer." Her rabbit said bringing her to a carrot, "Doesn't it just look delicious?" Kate glared at the carrot and then felt her stomach growl again.

"Yes it does." Kate said, "and so do you." She muttered silently. Hunger slowly taking over her. She glanced at the rabbit, how he took a huge chunk of the carrot and chewed it slowly. Kate would slowly do the same.

"You want a bite?" the rabbit said. Kate knew this was the opportunity and opened her mouth slowly.

"Yeah, sure...I'll take a bite." She said biting down on the rabbit, making sure his entire body was in her mouth.

_"_H_e's better tasting then I thought" she thought, as she used her tongue to make his fur wet with her saliva. _He tasted like carrots, vegetables, and meat. Oh so delicious meat. Her stomach growled again, the roar overpowering her. She tilted her head back and swallowed. Her throat muscles slowly bringing her prey down her throat. The muscles were indeed strong and slowly constracted the rabbit down her throat. He was covered in wet saliva, from head to toe. His body shivering as he thrashed inside her throat. Kate had enough of it so she swallowed, with the rabbits body slowly landing into her stomach. Kate felt her stomach bulge outward, and it felt heavy. Kate put a paw on her furry, round belly and rubbed it gently. The thrashing and crying inside were making it all better.

"Rabbi, you were so delicious." Kate said soothingly. She rubbed her round stomach and felt a burp escape from her rumbling stomach.

"Why did you eat me?" Rabbit questioned, pounding the inside of her stomach walls.

"Because you said to take a bite, so I did." Kate said giggling. She layed back and let her stomach lay in peace.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rabbi said with tears running down his face. He punched her stomach one more time, and sat down. Knowing that he was going to die.

"Cheer up!" Kate said, "At least you'll die with somebody." She put her paws on her stomach and closed her eyes. The rumbling of her stomach reaching her ears. Rabbi felt his body start to burn in her acids and just accepted fate...and soon, there was only silence. But little did kate know that 1)There was a guard dog watching the whole thing, 2)The guard dog hated foxes more than anything, and 3) Rabbi was one of his best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate laid on her back for a solid 8 hours baking in the burning sunlight. Her orange goat glistened against the grass, as she raised her head opening her eyes to a clear blue sky. She took a deep breath and stared at her belly. Once a belly filled with delicious rabbit was now empty. Had she felt regret? A little bit, but not enough to cry over. She was the predator and he was the prey. It was only natural. Getting on her own four paws, she got up and stretched. Her aching muscles were worn out from digesting her meal. After a few pops and cracks, she began to walk back into the dark, gloomy ridges of the forest where the ground was laid with leaves, dirt, and some animal remains. As she walked, she could hear the patting of footsteps, and the various howls and hoots of other predators. If she stayed out too long, she would be the one getting killed.

_Growlll, _Kate felt her stomach rumble and hunger took her over once again. Darn her stomach. While it does incredibly well at digesting prey, her stomach didn't like to be empty.

_Growlll, _her stomach growled again, and she looked out for any potential prey. Nothing but dirt, leaves, and trees covered her view for miles. It would be a while before a plump rabbit or scrumptious mouse would walk along her way, or so she thought. Kate walked around the forest looking for various tiny tracks or fur. Most of the possible tracks were covered by dirt, but what was that? A bundle of fur near the base of a tree? She inched towards it more, scanning it with hers and touching it with her paws.

_Sniff, sniff, _Letting her nose get to work, kate followed a trail that zig zagged from tree to tree until she saw….**SHIT..** a wolf. Big, fluffy hair, Icy blue eyes, and an expression filled with vivid ecatasy.

"Yum.." The wolf moaned as she rubbed her belly. Eyes closed and soft breathing, kate could tell that the wolf was happier then when she devoured rabbi. Kate didn't realize how lewd it looked when a predator was enjoying their meal. The she-wolf fell onto her pack, paws aback, and fur burried in the dirt. A smile came across her face, and she looked to her left only to see kate whose fur could have turned white from the fear alone. With a smile slowly making it across her face, the wolf only licked her lips, and kate knew it was over.


End file.
